Milotic
/ |dexsinnoh=139 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=153 |evofrom=Feebas |gen=Generation III |species=Tender Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Water 1 |body=02 |type=Water |imheight=20'04" |metheight=6.2 m |imweight=357.1 lbs |metweight=162.0 kg |ability=Marvel Scale Competitive |dw=Cute Charm |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= }} Milotic (Japanese: ミロカロス Mirokarosu) is a -type Pokémon which was introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Milotic is an elegant, sinuous Pokémon that resembles a sea serpent or oarfish. Its body is predominantly cream in color, while its fanlike tail comes in various shades (particularly of blue and magenta), that change upon the viewing angle. It has long red "hair" and curled red eyebrows that embellish its crimson eyes. Milotic is thought to be one of the most beautiful Pokémon in the world. A shiny Milotic has blue hair and the tail is colored with a gold/yellow and a red color. Gender differences Males have shorter "hair" and eyebrows. Natural abilities Milotic have the exclusive ability Marvel Scale. This allows Milotic's Defense to increase by 1.5x when Milotic has a status effect. Milotic also have the ability to calm rage and strife among people. Evolution Milotic is the evolved form of Feebas. A Feebas will evolve into a Milotic when it has a very high Beauty stats and level up once during Generations III and IV or through trade while Feebas is holding a Prism Scale during Generation V and above. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 4 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 7 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} |Disarming Voice|40|—|15|Fairy|Special|Cute|2|0}} 14 |[[Twister]]|40|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|4|0}} 17 |'Water Pulse'|60|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 21 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 24 |[[Captivate]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cute|4|0}} |Dragon Tail|60|90|10|Dragon|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 31 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 34 |'Aqua Tail'|90|90|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|4|0}} 37 |[[Attract]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 41 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} |[[Coil]]|—|—|20|Poison|Status|Tough|1|0}} 47 |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 51 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime *Wallace's Milotic *Juan's Milotic *Lucy's Milotic (anime) *Robert's Milotic (anime) *Palmer's Milotic *Lusamine's Milotic (anime) *Dream Johanna's Milotic Trivia *Milotic share some similarities with Gyarados: both being powerful serpentine -types that evolve from weak fish Pokémon. However, while Milotic brings calm and peace Gyarados brings chaos and destruction. *In Pokémon GO, Milotic is the hardest to evolve from Feebas. Feebas is considered a rare Pokémon, which makes it hard to find. If one is caught however, you must walk at least 20 km with it in order to evolve it, which requires 100 candies. *In Generation III, its debut generation, Milotic's lowest legitimate level was Level 6. In Generation IV, where mechanics changed to allow eggs to hatch at Level 1, it was still not possible to obtain a Milotic at Level 1, because Feebas required at least one level to evolve after the beauty condition has been met. In Generation V onward, Milotic can now be legitimately obtained at Level 1 because trading a Feebas with a Prism Scale does not require any levelling to be done. **This makes it one of the few non-legendary, non-mythical Pokémon to have had its lowest possible level changed more than once. Etymology 'Milotic '''is a combination of ''Milo (as in Venus de Milo which is often seen as a form of beauty) and either melodic, exotic, aquatic or ''lotic ''(a river area). Origin Milotic is based on a sea serpent. Its appearance, particularly its row of small rounded gill openings, resembles a lamprey. The skin-like tone of its upper half, colorful scale-patterned lower half, and red hair-like appendages also bear a likeness to a mermaid or siren. Gallery 350Milotic AG anime.png 350Milotic Dream.png 350Milotic Dream 2.png 350Milotic Pokémon HOME.png Milotic concept art.png Milotic-GO.png MiloticMaleSprite.png MiloticFemaleSprite.png MiloticSprite2.png ShinyMiloticSprite.png ShinyMiloticSprite2.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon